The present inventions relate to interfacing applications to a calendar data store.
Modern data processing systems, such as a general purpose computer, a handheld computer, a cellular telephone, media players, etc. are typically used for a variety of purposes, including uses relating to maintaining lists of items to do or maintaining notes or information for the user and/or allowing the user to transmit electronic messages, such as email, to other users, often through a network. Certain data processing systems utilize one application program to provide email facilities and another application program to provide a calendar facility. An example of such a data processing system is the Macintosh computer from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. An email program known as “Mail” provides email functionality while a separate application program known as iCal provides calendaring functions. There are also examples of an application program which provides a combination of such facilities, such as the program Entourage from Microsoft Corporation, which program runs on a Macintosh computer. The program Entourage includes email functionality as well as a notes functionality, a calendar functionality and a task or To do functionality.
Because each application is designed to access a particular type of data and each type of data is typically stored in a different data store, it is difficult for one application to access a different data store. Moreover, one application may need to be aware of data changes made by a different application.